Twin
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Zero kan vampire hunter yang hebat. Dia akan memenuhi takdirnya nanti. Lalu aku bisa apa? Aku yang sangat menyukai Zero, namun jauh di dalam hatiku, ia sangat ku benci. First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Ahh, Cha mampir ke fandom Vampire Knight. Kenapa, ya? Hmm... Mungkin tertarik sama Ichiru di komik ke 4, Nineteenth Night - The Broken Gear. :)

* * *

**-Twin-  
[Karena aku dan kamu berbeda]****  
Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino  
Rated : T  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Ichiru's POV  
Summary : Zero kan vampire hunter yang hebat. Dia akan memenuhi takdirnya nanti. Lalu aku bisa apa? Aku yang sangat menyukai Zero, namun jauh di dalam hatiku, ia sangat ku benci.**

* * *

Ada orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam kegelapan.

...

Mereka adalah monster yang berwujud seperti manusia dan menghisap darah manusia yang masih hidup—

...

—mereka disebut 'Vampir'.

Lalu...

'Vampire Hunter'—

...

—adalah orang-orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk memburu vampir sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

"Kenapa, ya, vampir melukai manusia?"

"Karena mereka adalah makhluk menyedihkan yang tidak bisa melawan instingnya..."

Zero lagi-lagi berbicara banyak dengan sensei. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh, karena tadi aku berpura-pura terkena demam. Zero diserang oleh vampir dan kemudian sensei menyelamatkannya. Sederhana, namun tentu saja membuatku iri, karena saat itu Zero berani menghadapi vampir. Orang tuaku pastilah berpikir kalau ia hebat dan sudah memenuhi takdirnya sebagai vampire hunter. Sementara aku? Aku hanyalah adik kembar yang tidak berguna untuk Zero, dan juga keluargaku.

Kalau ada Zero yang melakukan semuanya, lalu kenapa harus ada aku? Kalau ada Zero yang begitu hebat, lalu, kenapa aku diciptakan sebagai kembarannya? Apa aku hanya sebagai pelengkap saja? Lalu, jika nanti Zero menjadi vampire hunter yang hebat, aku bagaimana?

Aku belum menemukan jati diriku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menjadi vampire hunter? Ataukah aku akan menjadi seorang pecundang yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Pecundang yang hanya bisa kagum pada kehebatan kakak kembarku. Ahh... Rasanya kepalaku sakit karena memikirkan itu.

"Ichiru."

Hmm? Itu suara Zero. Kebanyakan berpikir membuatku tidak sadar kalau ia telah menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan sensei dan bahkan sudah menemukanku yang bersembunyi. Sensei sendiri baru saja pergi.

"Zero~!" aku menghambur memeluknya.

"Kalau masih demam, seharusnya kamu tidur saja di rumah, Ichiru," kata Zero sambil memegang bahuku—tampak cemas.

"Aku bohong tentang demam itu, Zero. Kamu kan tahu."

"Ichiru..."

"Aku ini kan cuma murid yang nggak berguna."

"Tidak begitu."

"Zero menghiburku! Tidak apa-apa, kok. Semua baik-baik saja asal Zero tetap menyukaiku."

Aku... sangat menyukai Zero, tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga membencinya. Menyukainya karena ia selalu saja sayang dan perhatian padaku. Ia satu-satunya orang yang cemas padaku ketika sakit. Membencinya, karena kalau ada Zero, sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi vampire hunter. Zero jauh lebih hebat dari aku.

Eh? Apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang turun. "Salju?" gumamku.

"Bukan, Ichiru. Itu bunga sakura yang mekar di luar musimnya," jawab Zero.

Bunga... sakura? Bunga sakura yang mekar di luar musimnya? Ahh iya, cantik sekali. Ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu. Sama cantiknya dengan sakura yang mekar, tapi... terlihat sedih?

"Perempuan itu cantik, ya," gumamku—lagi.

"Ayo cepat pulang, Ichiru. Ayah dan ibu pasti mencari kita," kata Zero sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa, Zero?" tanyaku.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Zero tampak cemas dan ketakutan sambil menarik tanganku. Siapa wanita itu? Zero bukanlah seorang penakut dan dia juga tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi, pasti 'ada apa-apa' dengan wanita itu.

"Perempuan itu vampir," jawab Zero akhirnya.

Vampir rupanya.

"Ooh... Aku sama sekali nggak tahu," kataku sambil memeluk Zero—kagum.

"...Ichiru?"

"Zero benar-benar hebat."

Ya, Zero memang hebat.

"..."

"Hal yang kurang pada diriku, pasti dilengkapi oleh Zero."

"Ichiru..."

Lalu, apa gunanya aku, Zero? Sebenarnya apa takdirku? Bagaimana jalan takdir untukku?

* * *

Shizuka Hio. Hm? Nona Shizuka, adalah seseorang yang membuat aku sadar akan jalan takdirku. Malam itu. Malam yang membuat aku sadar akan sebuah 'takdir'. Malam itu orang tuaku berkata kalau kami harus pindah rumah lagi.

Pindah rumah. Entah apa alasannya, tapi mungkin berhubungan dengan Zero. Apa yang dilihat Zero dan apa yang dirasakan oleh Zero. Ibuku hanya bilang kalau lebih baik tempat tinggal kita tidak diketahui... oleh vampir-vampir itu.

Eh? Vampir? Bukankah memang kita sudah tinggal jauh dari vampir-vampir itu? Aku hanya menatap nanar ke arah ibuku. Bukankah tidak semua vampir jahat? Hanya itu pikiranku.

"Ichiru?" tegur Zero cemas.

"Nggak semua vampir jahat, kan? Kalian semua terlalu berlebihan," ujarku.

Aku berlari ke kamar lalu mengambil mantelku. Zero hanya menahanku tepat saat aku di tangga bawah. Tatapan matanya terlihat aneh melihat wajahku yang terlihat kesal dan... menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin.

"Ichiru... Akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh," katanya.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Aku mau cari udara segar," bentakku.

"Ichiru!" Zero menahan lenganku.

Ahh... Zero.

"Zero... Aku ini... 'apa'?" tanyaku sarkatis sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Zero melepaskan tanganku dan menatapku sendu. Aku tak perduli. Sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku yang menyukai Zero, dan juga amat membencinya.

Malam itu... Ya, malam itu. Aku bersekutu dengan vampir bernama Shizuka Hio untuk membunuh semua keluargaku. Aku! Aku yang pada akhirnya menyerahkan kakak kembarku—Zero—untuk menjadi vampir. Aku juga yang membiarkan Nona Shizuka untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian laki-laki yang dicintainya. Laki-laki yang dibunuh oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Sekali lagi ku ulangi, malam itu semuanya berlangsung. Nona Shizuka membunuh orang tuaku, dan menyisakan Zero di tangannya. Nona Shizuka menggigit Zero dan menjadikannya vampir. Seperti biasa, Zero berusaha untuk melindungiku. Ya, aku ingat tatapannya jelas, tegang dan ketakutan.

"Ichiru... lari!"

Ia menatap Nona Shizuka dengan tatapan mengancam, lalu mencengkram gaunnya.

"Kalau kamu menyentuh Ichiru... Aku akan membunuhmu!" ucapnya sebelum pingsan beberapa saat kemudian.

Zero... Kamu tahu, apa yang kupikirkan saat melihatmu? Kamu pasti tahu, bahwa di dalam hatiku ada sebuah kegelapan yang telah berkembang. Ya, Zero, ini jalan takdir 'hitam' untukku. Kita kembar, tapi jalan kita berbeda. Ini jalanku, Zero...

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fic pertama di fandom ini. Maaf kalau agak berantakan, upload pake HP. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo, soalnya nggak baca ulang sih. Hehehe... Salam kenal! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
